


Numberless

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Animalistic, Biblical References, Biology, Canon Compliant, Card Games, Creature Fic, Dimension Travel, Dominaria, Evolution, Extinction, Fantasy, Gen, Hive Mind, Horror, Inspired by Art, Kings & Queens, Magic, Mutation, Origin Story, POV Nonhuman, Shapeshifting, Star Trek References, Time Shenanigans, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The Sliver Legion is born.





	Numberless

Numberless

Author’s Note: A fic commemorating the new Judge Foil printing of the Sliver Legion card. Set during Time Spiral Block, before the end of the events of the _Future Sight_ novel. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/details.aspx?multiverseid=136146>

Summary:

The Sliver Legion is born.

* * *

The clicking, chittering frenzy of the hive overran Dominaria’s rift-sundered, apocalypse-mutilated salt flats. Serpentine mesomorphs, scarified with the lymph-burned markings of continual upwelling, ruination, and adaptation slithered in concert, a shapeshifting swarm rolling across the continent.

Tails segmented. Tendons snapped. Talons slashed.

Organs rearranged. Scales, bones, and chitin shifted. Scapulae grew.

The slivers were driven by a singular instinct. To feed. To reproduce. To advance.

Displaced from their home plane (and in some cases, their home times), the slivers had endured extinction. Sidewinded death. Through the shadow-fires of the Rathi overlay. Through the rise and fall of the False God, Mother Magic. No force in the Multiverse would impede them. They would live, even if it cost every other living thing in existence.

On Rath, made slaves by the Evincar, they served their queen. On Otaria, resurrected by hubristic Riptide scientists and mutated by the Mirari’s wake, they clustered around their overlord, the end of evolution. In the mana-starved dust bowl that followed, they answered a false queen, lord, and king.

Dead, none would heed their call.

Now, they could only guide themselves. In the absence of a harmonizing voice, they would create their own.

An unformed, unique mind, still young, but growing more aware.

A regulator uniting all adjuncts – the basal, the opaline, the pulmonic, the spitting, the sedge, and the rest. To take them beyond the cusp. The coming stage.

_We are Sliver Legion, for we are many._


End file.
